


I'm in love with you I just can't admit it.

by lydiaxstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Slow Burn, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiaxstiles/pseuds/lydiaxstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydias in love and can't admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in love with you I just can't admit it.

Lydia was always good with talking and confident in who she spoke to,but when Stiles started dating Malia everything changed; first it started with speaking quietly, then it was the stuttering and now it was getting harder to say two words. Lydia wasn't the type of girl to get jealous of other people's relationships but ever since Stiles and Malia were official, she felt herself drifting further away from those she cared about the most. 

\--------

Stiles noticed it quite easily, the changes in her behavior the incoherent words and most importantly the lack of comfortability around him. At first he thought it was that time of the month, then he thought maybe she was just in mood and then he though she just didn't like him. 

He never stopped to think maybe she was just in love with him.

\----  
Lydia wouldn't admit not even to herself but as days went by she began realizing the signs, first it was avoiding eye contact, then avoiding speaking and then ignoring him completely and walking in opposite directions when he was nearby, hand linked with Malias. 

She was in love with a taken guy.

\----- 

Stiles wasn't the only one noticing strange behavior in Lydia, Malia noticed easily, the wayward glances she threw at her, the sniffs of disappointment when herself and stiles were nearby Malia could practically smell the jealously ripple of Lydia. \------- After 2 months of this Stiles finally ended his relationship with Malia claiming it was too much to handle with her family issues and full moon issues he told her "I'm not leaving you because I have to it's because I want to , yes there is aimed issues but the main was is I don't love you." Malia knew one of the real reasons behind it, she didn't cry, complain, or try to kill him instead she gave him a hug, a kiss on the cheek and told him. "You're in love with her you just won't admit it." Understanding what she ment Stiles went to find and finally talk to Lydia. \----- Lydia was alone when Stiles finally found her, reading a book in the part of thre woods she used to train with Allison. Standing up she slowly began to walk away, but Stiles wasn't having any of it. "Lyds wait" he exclaimed. But she continued walking. "Lydia, listen I just need to talk to you" he sounded desperate this time. Stopping In her tracks she turned around her long flowing locks waving in front of her face. "Stiles, just go home okay, go to Malia or someone I just need space" she repiled voice stuffy and light. Stiles being stiles wasn't allowing her to walk again. "Lyds, hey I just wanna know what's up okay, we haven't spoke in weeks and you avoid me at every pack meeting. What's wrong?" He spoke softly. "Stiles look Malias prob-" She tried to explain. "I'm not withr Malia anymore be ended it a few hours back it just wasn't working" He cut her off with, quickly and sharply to avoid her pulling a runner on him. "So tell me what's the problem" He wasn't leaving without a answer.Speaking daintly Lydia replied, "I'm in love with you, have been for a while, at first I couldn't nt admit it but then i realized, but I had to to give up you were happy with Malia, living life like you should be. People always say fight for those yoh live but I had to let you go and it was one of the hardest decisions I've ever made." She told him, swaying slightly as if her emotions finally had been released. A stray tear rolled out of her perfect green eyes. Feeling confident Stiles took a step forward and brush the tear away, cupping her cheek he slowly replied " I've always been in love with you I've just been to scared to admit it, and I'm not letting you go now, I'm not giving up on you. Ever." He said distinctly and clearly.Closing the gap between them Stiles slowly tilted Lydia's head and gently presses his lips to hers. In that moment they had never felt so alive.


End file.
